beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Caesar (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Julius Caesar (ジュリアス・シーザー, Julius Caesar) is a character appearing in the Metal Fight Beyblade Manga Series' Big Bang Bladers Arc. He is the leader of the European Representational Team; Team Excalibur. He is a brutally powerful beyblader who wishes to dominate every field including Beyblade with his dynamic dual rotation beyblade; Gravity Perseus AD145WD. Physical Appearance Julius is a tall young man with a very slim physique from shoulders to the souls of his feet. He has long hair that reaches to his shoulders, thin eyebrows and eyes with cruelty in them. He wears a dress shirt with the collar completley unbuttoned under his expensive trademark jacket that matches his pants, which are warn over his dress shoes. Personality Julius is a very wealthy boy who wishes to selfishly be perfect, by becoming the best at everything. He looks down apon others not on his level of skill or wealth and enjoys exposing that to them. He is a very cruel person in battle who enjoys watching his opponents feel ashamed that they are not as skilled as he. History Big Bang Bladers Julius grew up as the rich son of Nero Caesar who groomed Julius to become the best he could be. Julius took this a step further as he tried to become perfect in every field including music, sports, education and now would pursuit beyblade with the powerful Gravity Perseus AD145WD. Julius formed Team Excalibur that would represent Europe in the world championships along with Klaus, Sophie and Wells. Julius decided to work alone to prove his dominance in the first few matches, easily defeating the Arabian Team's Aiden and Karte in a handi-cap match. Julius would move onto Asia where he would defeat a south asian team in order to face Team Japan in the next round. Julius was unforgiving to his opponents and was confronted by Team Japan for doing so, although Klaus stopped the confrontation, Julius still harbored negative feelings about it. Team Japan's Masamune Kadoya decided to take on Julius in the first match between the two teams. Masamune had infact been the one to directly confront Julius and because of that Caesar decided to thoroughly humilate him. The battle started off with Julius being surprised that Masamune's beyblade; Ray Unicorno D125CS could match Perseus' strength for the most part. But Julius revealed that Perseus was in reverse rotation and began to overwhelm Masamune by exploiting its strength. Even so, Masamune found a way to exploit reverse rotation's weakness by causing it's own momentum to send Perseus into a stadium out. Julius decided to use his next trick to stop Unicorno's speed, by using the Curse of Medusa to turn him to stone. Perseus was once fortold to have slain Medusa and taken her head to turn his opponents to stone. With Unicorno frozen, Julius took it apon himself to finnaly humiliate Masamune by attacking without mercy and simply play around with his treasured bey for Caesar's own amusement. He finnaly decided to end it after Masamune begged enough, sending flying towards a torch post which would cause Masamune to dive for it and injure himself. Masamune's teammate Ginga warned Julius that he would pay for what he had done to Masamune. Beyblades Gravity Perseus AD145WD: Julius' Primary Beyblade in Metal Fight Beyblade. It is a powerful defence type beyblade with incredible attack power and endurance. It has the ability of duo rotation, allowing it spin clockwise and counter clockwise. It also has the ability to change into "Counter Mode" which will allow it to control waves of gravity to freeze the opponent. Battles Appearances Gallery Julius Ceaser Manga.png Julian Ceaser defeats Masamune.png Masamune vs Julius.png Category:Big Bang Bladers Manga Characters